


burnt pancakes

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Fluffuary, Logic | Logan Sanders Can't Cook, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Pancakes, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan attempts a thing. It doesn't quite work out the way he planned.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: fluffuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	burnt pancakes

Patton frowns as he cracks one sleepy eye open to reveal the empty bed next to him. It should contain his boyfriend. He reaches out with one hand, fumbling through the covers, to discover the sheets are cold. Logan's been up for a while then.

"He better not be working on Thomas's schedule," Patton mumbles drowsily to himself. "He promised he'd take a break. _Pinky_ promised." _Oh well,_ Patton thinks as he stumbles out of bed and crosses to his closet. It's time to get up and make breakfast anyway. It's one of the things he prides himself on. As Sides, they don't technically _need_ to eat, but they try to emulate what Thomas needs as much as possible, and food is definitely one of those requirements.

Tying his cat cardigan around his shoulders, Patton ventures out of his room. Logan's door is ajar, but when he peeks in, he discovers the room is empty. Thomas's planner lies closed on the desk, testament to Logan keeping his promise. Patton's brow crinkles in confusion. Where could his boyfriend _be_ then?

As he enters the kitchen, he has his answer. A flustered Logan leans over a skillet, muttering something Patton can't quite hear. The smell of something burning lingers in the air and as Patton gets closer, he hears a frustrated curse.

"Lo?" He asks. Logan jumps, turning to face Patton with a sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks.

"Patton," Logan states, shoving his glasses up his nose. "I didn't expect you to be up so early." Patton shrugs diplomatically.

"I like being up to make breakfast," Patton says. "I see someone beat me to it!" He laughs. Logan winces.

"I fear that making breakfast is not as simple as I thought it would be," Logan admits, face burning. "I have burnt three pancakes so far-" He glances in the pan. "Four pancakes, that is," he amends. "And I am not entirely sure I made the batter correctly. It is awfully...lumpy." 

Patton sidles around his boyfriend to peer into the pan. It looks like a disaster. A piece of egg shell pokes out of the burnt top and half of it is somehow raw. It's impressive. Patton doesn't think he could replicate it if he tried.

"Would you like to help me make a new batch?" He asks, wrapping one arm around Logan's waist. Logan bites his lower lip.

"I'm not sure that I would be more help than hindrance," he says. Insecurity glitters in his eyes.

"Of course you would be!" Patton exclaims. "You just need to be taught, that's all."

"But I'm supposed to know," Logan weakly protests. Patton shakes his head, determined.

"You haven't done it before," he points out. "That's all. You just need to practice, Lo."

"Well..." Logan trails off.

"We can put Crofters on them instead of syrup," Patton coaxes. 

"All right," Logan says. "But if I am not actually helping you, just say so."

"It will be fine," Patton promises. He rummages in one of the cupboards and pulls out two aprons. "Come on, we'll get started on a new batch."

Logan dumps out the results of his solo attempt in the trash and follows. Patton smiles.

He's always wanted to make pancakes with his boyfriend.


End file.
